If You Knew My Pain
by Frozenstar03
Summary: Songfic for Joel Faviere's song; If You Knew. Wrote this story for Self-Harm Awareness Day which was yesterday. WARNING! T for Self-Harm, obviously. Keep Fighting! May become a two-shot!


**Frozenstar Here!**

**This is for Self-Harm Awareness Day, hang in there everyone! Keep Fighting! WARNING: Self-Harm will obviously be mentioned. And thanks for reading! Listen to Joel Faviere's song "If You Knew" while reading will make this story all the better!**

**-KEEP FIGHTING!-**

**Jack, To Kim; You'll be in my heart forever**

_They think you're crazy._

I watched from my locker as Donna and her clique walked by, their heads close together whispering to each other. You stood not far away, watching them, clenching your books tightly, keeping your head down, afraid to be noticed. I caught glimpses of the clique's conversation as they whipped by me.

"She's crazy, I don't know what happened."

"She used to be normal."

"But now she's wild!"

The girls scattered as they caught me listening to their hushed taunts and rumors. I knew who this 'she' was, it was you. Your father went MIA a month ago, and your mom started drinking and on occasion she would get high and abuse you and your sister. I knew all about it though so it didn't surprise me when you stopped talking to everyone a week ago. Apparently Lindsey got upset about this and began teasing you. Before this day, I had never seen you so angry. Before I could stop her, Lindsey brought up the topic of your parents. You broke and flipped Lindsey into the lockers. Lindsey sliced her head open on the ajar door of a locker and one of her ribs was cracked.

The school board is going to have a meeting about your possible expulsion soon. But that didn't stop the rumors. Pretty soon, people were making up lies about what you has done lately. I've heard them all; Robbing, Murder, Shooting, Threatening others. It's gotta stop soon or else someone's gonna get hurt.

_They think you're mad._

Ms. Filt dropped a paper on your desk and scurried away as soon as it fell from her fingers. You lifted her head up from your arms and tear stains painted your cheeks. You grabbed the paper and stuffed it in your backpack. It's been three months now since the incident. The school board decided that after a one month suspension you could stay since Lindsey had started the entire thing. Even though the school has made their decision, the students have not, I've heard what they do to you. I never see it though 'cause I'm the only one human enough to stop them so they avoid me. They taunt you, prank you, steal from you, ignore you, and get you in even more trouble.

They call you mad, madder than a rabid wolf.

_They call you stupid, worthless, tell you you're not worth it._

I was walking to the dojo when I vaguely heard familiar voices. I peered into the ally and sure enough Jerry, Milton and Eddie were surrounding you. I watch horrified as I realize they agree with the rest of the school.

"You're so stupid!" Milton snarled clenching his skinny fists.

Jerry nodded in agreement, "You're so not Swag. You're worthless Kim!"

Eddie crossed his arms, "You aren't worth it. All the trouble people go through to help you, it was pointless. You're lucky Jack isn't here to help you now!"

Still stunned at how the guys could be so mean, I stalked into the ally and came up behind the guys. "I thought you were my friends." I growled, causing them to jump in surprise at my appearance. "Tell Rudy I quit. I can't say I know you anymore."

The guys left in a huff and I turned to you.. Tears shattered your complexion and I reached out a hand to your shoulder. But before I could reassure you, you ran.

_Now you're walkin' back, to a place you call home,_

I stayed close behind as you rushed home in tears. Every few steps you would stumble and fall and I noticed other people staring at you and crossing the street to get as far away from you as they could.

_but you feel so alone._

You huddled down into the shadows as a turtle would hide into it's shell. I watched as you made your way to your front porch slowly. Your hand on the handle, you looked down and I noticed a scar across your eye.

"Good luck Kim" You whispered softly, your shaking words sounding down the street.

_The same hurtful hits, it's your darker place._

"KIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO LATE!" Your mother Shrieked.

I heard a smack and a whimper come from the house.

"I'm sorry mother," You gasped.

"YOu STUPID girl!"

I heard glass shatter as something hit the window above me. I dodged out of the way of the falling shards and turned my attention back to the action inside.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Your mother screamed as you choked on tears. The door slammed shut and I ran down the street.

_In your virgin ears, the remarks they make._

"Stupid"

"Violent"

"A Monster"

"A **Killer**"

I watched as you ran down the street running from a gang of boys. I tried to stop them but to no avail. I notice you murmuring to yourself hands over your ears.

_And if they, if they really knew all of those things._

But if they really knew...

_That you do in your room, to hide the pain._

I saw you from my window. You were drawing something down your arm. It wasn't till I caught the glint of metal and the crimson blood flowing down your arm that I realized what was happening. Tears fell down your face and I tried to call out to you, tell you to stop. But I couldn't say anything. You seemed strangely calm and with each cut your pain seemed to disappear. But It wasn't helping, I could tell. It was then I realized how bad things were getting.

_I bet their minds would change._

_I'll bet their minds would change._

_They'd change, If they knew the pain._

_cause I believe in these scars, I believe._

**-KEEP FIGHTING!-**

**Should I make it a two-shot? Review and Rate please!**

**Frozenstar Out! XD **


End file.
